vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Vries
Name: Alexander Lucas Vries Age: 41, (Debut at 35) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf Affiliations: The Pack, Michael Occupation: Hunter, Leatherworker Aliases: Alex, Vries, Sunshine, Alejandro, Scourge of Haven, Asshole Bounty: 250,000,000g (abolished) Birthday: Alexander Vries (known to most as simply 'Vries') is one of the main protagonists in the story. He became a werewolf after an encounter with Archerios Cloudsmith, becoming the second werewolf in the land of Haven. Vries became public enemy number one after saving Archerios' life, labeling him the 'Scourge of Haven " and subsequently having him hunted. Vries and Archerios became fast friends, and while Vries is basically subordinate to Archerios, due to his strong morals, he has no qualms about disobeying any orders he finds distasteful. Vries grew up near Haven City, in a small house bordering the woods. Abused by his father and for the most part ignored by his mother, he spent most of his time in those woods, teaching himself how to hunt and survive on his own. He eventually left home at eleven without even a goodbye to his parents, and spent years living on his own, even building himself a house deep in the forest. In his twenties, he moved closer to the city, working as a carpenter and leatherworker. Despite having several relationships with city women, nothing ever turned serious, and he soon went back to his secluded living in the woods where he was happiest. After creating The Pack with Archerios, Vries saved Arriana Skinner (Kursed) from her imprisonment, and soon formed a loving, albeit dysfunctional relationship with her. They were eventually married, despite Kursed's constant verbal and physical abuse towards him. Vries knew Kursed had troubling mental issues stemming from her hard past, and tried to overlook her violent nature because of it. Eventually, Kursed ended the relationship, wanting to save Vries further hurt, but under the guise that his constant exposure to harm was causing her too much grief. Vries was deeply hurt, but tried to keep a friendly relationship with her. Vries formed a relationship with Jessica DeGrandi, whom he greatly respected, and who had been pining for him since she joined The Pack. They are presently engaged. Relationships Arriana Skinner (divorced) Jessica DeGrandi (engaged) Possession Vries and some others of the Pack went to the northern mountains to track Lucifer Deitus, a powerful and dangerous elemental master of ice. While there, Vries managed to wound Lucifer, and, thinking him dead, headed back to The Hollow . Soon after Lucifer returned, capturing Vries and subjecting him to horrible torture for revenge, eventually tearing his limbs to pieces and remaking him as his own fighting machine, devoid of free will. In this state, Vries werewolf body was taller and frosty white, with icy spines protruding from his body. Lucifer used Vries to try and kill the other pack members, until Raith Duskfall was able to intervene and trap Lucifer in the Box of Ensi. Vries suffered longterm nightmares and flashbacks from this ordeal, which made it easy for Lucifer to possess him again (to a lesser extent) later. Experiment Vries was captured and experimented on by dark Pierce , who was trying to create the ultimate werewolf supersoldier. As a result of this, Vries' body was mutated, and his werewolf form doubled in size and became even more savage and strong, resembling a monstrous hyena/wolf hybrid. Even his human appearance became more bestial, being taller, with sharp fangs and vivid green-yellow eyes. Pierce returned Vries to his normal form during the rise of Malakai and the Vampyres, as Pierce was working with Malakai for the duration, and Vries' bite was fatal to a Vampyre. Appearance Alexander stands 6'1, has hazel eyes, and has shoulder length reddish-brown hair (almost always pulled into a ponytail) and a small beard. Usually clad in leather and his signature bracers, Alex carries a bow and is an expert archer and hunter. When in werewolf form, he stands 7'3, and has grey-brown fur and yellow eyes. Quotes "OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" -'' Vries to Lucifer, multiple occasions ''"Stop, you're making me blush." -'' Vries to Dark Pierce, when being told why he would be a good candidate for experimenting on ''"OH FUCK THIS TOWN YALL!" ''-When Vries has had enough ''"Have you ever been to the Gallows?? I have! Not far in mind you.. But enough thank you very much." -Vries on why he doesn't like the Gallows Swamp Trivia Greatest fear is not being in control of his actions, this fear horrifically realized when his body was taken over by Lucifer Deitus multiple times, and used to attack and almost kill his comrades. Has a love/hate relationship with Lucifer Deitus , despite everything Lucifer has done to him, Vries still believes he can be redeemed. Killed Kursed's own father in a battle, and, succumbing to his bestial rage as a werewolf, ate his heart (he still is not allowed to live it down). Is known for constantly getting injured; despite being a very able fighter, painful things attract to him like magnets. Has died four times, the first death by silver overdose, and now he is the only werewolf immune to it. Has a pet shark named Mr. Gills, whom he loves. Is a very skilled hunter, archer, leatherworker and carpenter. Nearly useless at metalworking however. Isn't particularly fond of his werewolf form, only uses it when he has to. Feels constant guilt over the past things he has done, any killing he has done or has to do haunts him. Spent 24 hours trapped in the Box of Ensi, equalling 2400 years alone, in place of his future son, Marcus. Was once turned into a woman for a short time by Pierce. Has an extreme hatred towards Ana, whom he consideres meddling. Took Ana 's place as Death for a short time, and was forced to end Sombras' life as a result. Owned a shadow bow for a short time, which nearly killed him when it shot an arrow on it's own into Vries' butt cheek. Was once the thrall of a Vampyre , as well as infected by a zombie-like plague. Category:People